powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Sex Angel Lord Physiology
The power to use the powers and traits of a Sex Angel Lord. Variation of Angel Lord Physiology. Opposite to Sex Demon Lord Physiology. Also Called *Archangel/Angel of Love/Pleasure/Sexuality/Passion *Sexual/Sexuality/Tantric Angel Lord/King/Queen Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a Sex Angel Lord of the highest caliber. They possess incredible supernatural power, unchallenged dominion over angels of love, sexuality, passion and their purity, and tremendous supernatural abilities in all their domains. Sex Angel Lords have complete lordship over sexuality and it's principals thus wielding great and various sexual powers from the most purest forms of sexuality that can drive people into the passionate, natural and benevolent acts. Unlike sex demon lords who use sex for evil and sin that can bring shame to people, Sex Angel Lords use sex for good and virtue, they bring the positivity and divinity of sexuality from all its natural aspects: spiritual, physical, emotional, etc, that can brings people great joy and pure happiness and love. Applications *Angelic Force Manipulation **Divine Force Manipulation/Aether Manipulation ***Impurity Destruction ***Miracle Manipulation **Virtue Manipulation *Angel Physiology or Archangel Physiology **Enhanced or Supernatural Condition ***Enhanced Beauty/Supernatural Beauty or Absolute Beauty ***Enhanced Dexterity or Supernatural Dexterity ***Enhanced Durability or Supernatural Durability ***Enhanced Strength or Supernatural Strength **Hormone Manipulation ***Body Chemistry Manipulation ***Pheromone Manipulation **Wing Manipulation ***Prehensile Wings ***Wing Manifestation *Biomorphing/Angel Morphing **Gender Transformation **Relative Appearance Alteration ***True Love Visage *Passion Manipulation **Love Manipulation **Lust Manipulation (of benevolent nature) *Sexual Instinct **Sex Appeal Combat ***Divine Combat **Sex Empowerment ***Tantric Metabolization **Sex Specialist ***Seduction Intuition **Sexual Inducement ***Orgasm Inducement **Tantric Manipulation ***Divine Energy Manipulation Variations *Alpha Physiology: More powerful than any other of their kind. *Angelic Magic: Naturally skilled in angelic magic. **Divine Magic *Divine Force Manipulation *Heaven Lordship: Have dominion over the heavens. **Angel Manipulation *Life Mastery **Life Creation *Power Immunity: Against unholy abilities. *Sexuality Embodiment: Embody sexuality in a divine level. **Love Embodiment: Embody love and it's intimate nature. **Lust Embodiment: Embody lascivious emotions of benevolent nature. **Sex Magic *Transcendent Physiology: Capable of transcending to even greater levels of power through acquiring divine traits. **Transcendent Angel Physiology *Truth Manipulation: Truth and loyalty are a heavenly lords specialty. **True Illusion: Kings/Queens of Heaven can make anyone's dreams real. ***Mentifery ***Xenopsychic Reality Warping Associations * Angel Physiology * Angel Lord Physiology * Archangel Physiology * Cupid Physiology * Meta Love Inducement * Mythic Lord Physiology Limitations * May be overpowered by demon lords or other angel lords. * Can be rivaled by sex demon lords. * If users fall from grace users can become sex demon lords. * Relations with human/demon may result birth of nephilim or naphalem. Known Users See Also: Sex Is Good and Good People Have Good Sex. *Anael (Angelology) *Goddess Ilias (Monster Girl Quest) *Panty (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) Gallery Panty.jpg|Panty (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt), angel that represents lust, craved sex so much that she was kicked out of heaven for her lustful tendencies and behavior. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Good Powers Category:Physiology Category:Sexual-based Abilities Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mimicry Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Rare power